


XiChenWeek2020 Ver. Spanish

by Arizt_Knight95



Category: MODAOZUSHI, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, HimboXiChen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Romance, Smutty, XiCheng, XichenWeek2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizt_Knight95/pseuds/Arizt_Knight95
Summary: ¡Hola a todo el mundo!No se si sabrán, pero esta semana está dedicada al mejor hermano de todo el mundo, ¡Lan XiChen! Hay que darle amor a nuestro querido ZeWu-Jun uvuSe que la semana es dedicada a el, pero yo le daré amor de la mejor manera posible, ¿y pues que mejor que con su familia y amigos? ¡Oh! Pero sobre todo con la actuación especial de su hermoso esposo Jiang Cheng y su hijo Lan JingYi uwu 💕Los prompts de cada día!Y aquí está la cuenta de Twitter que salió con esta hermosa idea uvu https://twitter.com/XichenWeek
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Kudos: 27





	XiChenWeek2020 Ver. Spanish

Aún recuerda que de pequeño solo existían pocas las festividades que le gustaba celebrar, entre ella estaba su cumpleaños ya que tenía la oportunidad de pedir un deseo y como todo buen niño, siempre deseaba visitar a su madre.

Cada día buscaba mejorar sus calificaciones, practicar con su guqin y su Xiao, aprender nuevas melodías y también su caligrafía. Sin embargo, Lan QiRen podía ver más allá en su sobrino y sabía que el esfuerzo del pequeño se debía al anhelo de no bajar en su rendimiento y se perdiera de visitar a su madre.

Al mayor le resultaba curioso de ver que hasta su sobrino pequeño y quien escondía sus emociones bajo una fachada estoica a pesar de su edad, anhelaba la llegada de ese día. Y muy a pesar de sentir cierto desagrado hacia aquella mujer, causante de que su hermano ahora pase encerrado en seclusion, había una pequeña parte que le hacía dudar.

Desde lejos podía observar a sus sobrinos superarse cada día a pesar de sus cortas edades, y en el proceso trataban de no decepcionarle ni con el mínimo error, ¿de verdad era correcto el enorme esfuerzo que hacían y carga en ambos pequeños llevaban con tal de poder ver a su madre?

— Shūshu, ¡Shūshu!

En ocasiones y dentro de ese silencioso salón, no podía evitar pensar y cuestionarse asimismo, el único ruido era el de los pinceles moviéndose sobre el papel o los suspiros de ambos niños al tratar de escribir con nitidez.

— Shūshu, ¿hicimos bien nuestro trabajo?

Arqueo una de sus cejas y vio por largos segundos a ambos para luego redirigirla hacia los trabajos que le entregaron momento atrás; la caligrafía era legible aunque habían pequeñas manchas de tinta sobre el papel sin embargo, estas eran en menor cantidad, una clara muestra de su mejoría.

— Han cometido errores en algunos trazos —Indicó y los señaló, inmediatamente los pequeños mostraron miedo— Sin embargo, solo la práctica les llevará a mejorar

El pequeño Lan Zhan bajo la mirada e instintivamente buscó la mano de su hermano mayor, Lan Huan le vio de reojo; ambos tenían una mirada triste pues creían que su tío no les permitiría ver a su madre ese mes. Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez aunque en casos había sido por orden de alguno de los Ancianos del Consejo Lan.

— Xiongzhang...

— Didi —Negó al pedido silencioso de su hermano pequeño, sabía que A-Zhan estaba triste.

Shūshu les vio en silencio, luego cerró los ojos con parsimonia y acarició su larga barba. Curiosamente las comisuras de sus labios picaban un poco por alzarse, estaba quebrantando un par de reglas pero era imposible no querer ver las dulces expresiones de sus sobrinos. Más tarde copiaría diez veces las reglas.

— Shūshu, ¿podremos ver a nuestra madre?

— Podrán.

— ¿De verdad? —El pequeño Huan volteó a verle con sorpresa en sus ojos, ambos pares con un brillo esperanzador.

El mayor de los tres volvió a repetir la misma afirmación. Ordenó las tareas y luego se levantó con aquella elegancia que caracterizaba a los Lan, los pequeños observaron con admiración a aquel hombre que les cuidaba y cada uno le tomó por la mano.

Lan QiRen sintió un cálido sentimiento aflorar en su corazón y a cada tanto les dedicaba una mirada a los pequeños. Caminaron por los pasillos del Receso de las Nubes, saludando tanto a jóvenes discípulos, servidumbre y hasta a algunos ancianos que dedicaban una mirada molesta al mayor. WangJi se encogió y buscó refugio en la figura de su tío, nunca sintió agrado por aquellas personas y aunque Lan Huan buscase hacerse fuerte también era un niño, ambos lo eran y temían de aquellas personas que les desaprobaban cada minúsculo movimiento y hablaban en mal de sus padres.

Pronto los edificios fueron haciéndose pequeños y los prados verdes abarcaron la vista. Habían flores silvestres y conejos brincar de un punto a otro, mariposas y abejas volaban con entusiasmo hacia las flores, las aves mientras tanto se mantenían en las ramas de los frondosos árboles y regalaban dulces melodías a sus visitantes.

A un punto Lan QiRen detuvo sus pasos y los pequeños le imitaron, ambos niños alzaron la cabeza con curiosidad pero el mayor solo les dedicó una seña para que fuera hacia la figura que yacía parada debajo del techo de aquella humilde choza.

La brisa acarició las ramas y las flores de genciana, recibiéndoles con calidez de la misma manera que aquella dama cuyos brazos abiertos le indicaron a ambos niños que corrieran hacia donde ella.

Lan QiRen se hizo ciego a la imagen, sabía que Madam Lan debía esperar dentro de la choza y estar afuera conllevaba a un castigo, pero había momentos donde dudaba. Ver a sus sobrinos sollozar de felicidad en los brazos de aquella mujer provocaba que su corazón se estrujara.

Había un rostro estoico pero mirada llorosa, había una sonrisa pero ésta no era falsa.

Lan Huan al ser el mayor y futuro líder conllevaba una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, mientras que Lan Zhan debía sufrir en silencio y soportar ver a su hermano derrumbarse.

El había vivido el mismo camino de pequeño, había visto a su hermano sufrir de la misma manera, por eso y más podía fingir no haber visto u escuchado dejar que ambos niños fueran felices por unas horas donde no recordasen sus responsabilidades.

Al menos en aquella choza rodeada de gencianas había felicidad y risas, podía ver de lejos a dos niños actuar genuinamente, gritar y reír.


End file.
